


A starry sky

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Нимфадора Тонкс всегда любила и будет любить звезды. Она может просидеть на подоконнике в своей комнате всю ночь и просто наблюдать за россыпью звёзд на небе.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	A starry sky

Нимфадора Тонкс всегда любила и будет любить звезды. Она может просидеть на подоконнике в своей комнате всю ночь и просто наблюдать за россыпью звёзд на небе. 

Как-то раз она просто решает разделить это чудесное мгновение с тем, кто ей дорог, хотя этого она пока не признает. Тонкс обдумывает это всю ночь, твердя себе «как друзья... всего лишь как друзья».

— Не хочешь посмотреть на звёзды? — выпаливает она, обращаясь к Ремусу после утреннего собрания Ордена. На его лице появляется чистейшее недоумение (Сириус лишь ухмыляется и подмигивает ей, направляясь к выходу из комнаты со стаканом огневиски в руках), так что в ее голову уже начинают пробираться такие мысли, как «что ты делаешь, дурочка», «да сейчас на небе не звездочки», «ох, ну вот, сейчас он сочтёт тебя каким-то наивным подростком!»... Ее поток мыслей прерывает Ремус. 

— Конечно хочу, — произносит Люпин и улыбается при этом так по-детски и с толикой озорства, что она выдыхает (сама не заметила, как задержала дыхание) и улыбается в ответ. 

Этим же вечером Ремус предлагает пойти понаблюдать за звёздами в одно уединенное местечко (нужно ведь связать это место с чём-то хорошим, а то рядом и так каждый месяц с ним происходит ненавистная ему метаморфоза). Они берут плед, пару бутербродов от Молли («А вдруг проголодаетесь!») и с помощью парной аппарации перемещаются куда-то на поле, рядом с которым раскинулся широкий лес.

Они расстилают на траве плед, кладут на него бутерброды и, пока у них еще есть силы, бродят по полю, собирая букетик цветов. Им так весело вдвоём, что Тонкс просто не может не спотыкаться о воздух от сильного смеха, но ничего, Ремус всегда поймает ее. 

Когда они наконец садятся на плед рядом друг с другом и решают полноценно насладиться звёздами, их пальцы как бы невзначай соприкасаются. Подумать только, что может сделать одно лишь прикосновение с влюблёнными людьми. Оба краснеют, как помидоры, но не спешат убирать руки. Слишком уж приятно это чувствуется. 

А звезды светят сегодня необычно ярко. Они смотрят друг на друга, вглядываются в каждую черту лица, освещенную лунным светом (и пусть Ремус ненавидит луну, в этот день он благодарен ей) и, кажется, всё понимают. Они никогда не заговорят об этом, ну, может только когда поженятся, но пока что мгновения этой ночи будут просто храниться в памяти каждого. 

Ее озорной смех, запах яблочного шампуня, арбузной жвачки и лавандового мыла. 

Его раскрепощённая улыбка, запах шоколада и кофе. 

Посреди ночи она засыпает у него на плече, а просыпается уже в своей комнате в доме на площади Гриммо. 

Нимфадора надеется, очень сильно надеется, что это был не сон. 

Тем временем на столе, в стаканчике с водой, стоит маленький букетик полевых цветов, а рядом с ними лежат бутерброды, которые Ремус так любезно решил оставить ей на завтрак.


End file.
